Bird Tribe and Food Trilogy
by zxX-wing-Xxz
Summary: Trilogy Complete! Third and final chapter up. Summary: Did she say she could eat five meals... or five unsuspecting birdies...? Title: Reminiscing Inside You
1. I Saw What You Ate Last Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem PoR

Think no spoilers unless you have no clue how old Janaff might be…(Oscar Janaff support)

Flaming exceptions: slight cannibalism. Oh, and I think Ulki would be a little out of character. And this is mostly dialogue.

* * *

**I Saw What You Ate Last Dinner**

"Okay, it happened yesterday…" Janaff said laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. (Which I have no clue how because of their wings…)

"Yes, I'm listening," Ulki replied readying his pencil to take notes.

"Well…It was like any night, a slight breeze, shiny moon, and Soren would be awake writing his report… I woke up thirsty and I decided to get a glass of water. So I got out of bed, walked towards the flap of the tent, opened the flap, went out of my room, closed the flap_…_" the traumatized birdie started.

Ulki tapped his pencil on the clipboard and rolled his eyes, "Get on with it!"

The smaller bird sat up, "I was only trying to create dramatic tension!" he yelled right back.

"Ow…I can hear you fine! Don't yell!"

"You're not setting a very good example!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine, be that way! Well anyways, I got out right?" he continued, lazily this time. "Then I just drifted to the kitchen when I heard noises."

"Yeah, noises I bet I could hear from my room…" the eviler looking one said scratching stuff onto the paper. (Boy, I'm not very nice to Ulki am I…)

"Well, we can't very well all be like you, okay?" Janaff answered exasperated from Ulki's usual my-skill-is-better-than-yours-na-na-nana-na way of mocking him.

Ulki looked up from his clipboard, "I guess this settles it, I'm more gifted than you are."

"What? You? No way, I-" The shorter hawk stood up to face his 'friend'.

"Yes, yes…a hawk with eyes like a hawk…how gifted," Ulki put down his clipboard.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what? You got good eyesight because the goddess felt sorry for your short wingspan." (Hey did anyone else compare Janaff's wings to Ulki's, Tibarn's, Reyson's or Naesala's? It's kinda funny…)

"What!" Janaff grabbed Ulki's ear. "AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE SOME VILLIAN YOU WOULD SEE ON JACKIE-CHAN MOVIES!" (I decided to draw Ulki with sunglasses and a gun one day)

"Ahhh! Why'd you do that! You know my ears are sensitive!"

And this went on for several more hours until they couldn't come up with anything other to say except, 'you're stupid', and 'your mom'. During this Ike decided from what he heard out of the tent it was not a wise time to go in and ask them for help for the chapter's battle, therefore they missed out on tearing enemies apart rather than each other. They took a few more attempts of insults that failed and decided to calm down a little.

"Well…" Ulki began out of breath and ears hurting from the fight. "So what happened? What did you see?"

"Oh…well, so…" Janaff got back on the story lungs hurting from yelling too much and eyes hurt from being poked. (Don't scroll up, it says nowhere his eyes were poked). "I went in anyways because I was curious…"

"Children these days…" Ulki shook his head. "They're all so curious."

"Shut up, you know beorcs don't consider anyone who's 100+ years a child," Janaff snapped.

"Well I'm not a beorc am I, touchy, touchy…" Ulki said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Continue…"

Janaff sighed in mock grief, "I just took a peek, and I saw Naesala with his group."

"So?" Ulki replied.

"No, it wasn't him that traumatized me…it was what he was eating!"

"…And what was he eating?"

"…Ulki, are you ready for what I have to tell you?"

"Am I ever? Just go on."

"He was eating a chicken."

-And they never looked at him the same again.

* * *

I know I know…I well accept any kind of flames. Just this once…I'd even flame myself…

One thing, ravens-crows…they'd eat any kind of dead thing so I thought it shouldn't be a problem, but then I was like, what would it look like to members of the other bird tribe?

Yes, and I know there were things not relating to the story at all, but oh well.


	2. Desperation

-1Disclaimer: I don't own FE PoR or anything that goes with it.

Spoilers for Ike-Reyson supports if you have C than I guess it might be okay, but just in case. And this one might be humor/tragedy rather than horror. (I know…humor/tragedy?)

Whoop…and this may be a little horrific in the beginning, but I tried to keep my rating so not much detail--

Thanks for all the reviews and wow…no flames yet! Oh well, I'm bound to have one…prepares for impact

* * *

**Desperation**

_He surveyed the Serenes Forest with dismay. His beautiful forest…his home, his everything. It was burnt down to crisp and nothing was left of it…but he could see all he loved reflecting in his eyes, the once green and peaceful forest, then suddenly his dreams burning up into flames. His brothers and sisters screaming in agony as they were burned to death. He wanted revenge…he wanted to kill the ones responsible for all this…he wanted blood._

Reyson was already sickened by just thinking about humans, and was beginning to be unsure of what he could possibly accomplish by eating things rather he was unused to. He wanted power, he was sick of being of a slight build and of being frail. Yes, he wanted to be strong and tough as Tibarn. And as he gazed at all the things he gathered, he was convinced he would be. After all, you couldn't be built like that eating nuts and berries all your life, right?

The White Prince poked and prodded at the insects. 'How does Tibarn eat such cute little creatures like these…?' He questioned to himself with large eyes. Then he squished them dead and laughed to himself. (O.o So is this the 'horror' part?)

He looked at the dish again and sighed wearily. 'This is what he eats right? Insects…cold fish…and raw meat…' He imagined Tibarn snacking on a grasshopper while reading a book, and waved the thought away. The heron gingerly picked up the dead one and stared at it. 'OMG, ewwwwww…do I really have to eat this…? Oh well…I need to have revenge…revenge…QUICK, THINK IT'S NAESALA AND SWALLOW IT DOWN!'

Whether that thought helped or not, it was already halfway down his throat and he didn't want to cough it up either. Next, he stared at the fish and meat for a while until he saw Duke Tannas' face on both and he chewed with hatred.

'Ack…this is disgusting…I don't think it's going to help me at all…' Reyson thought as he swallowed the last of it. 'Ek…it all tastes so horrible…'

The white heron felt sick to his stomach as he collapsed and fainted. Luckily for him, Tibarn had just came to search from him guided with the information of his two gifted hawks. When he saw the prince on the ground, he hurried over and examined him.

"Reyson? Reyson!" Tibarn shook the prince gently.

"W…wa…" Reyson gasped.

Tibarn sighed with gratitude. "Oh, thank goodness he's alive…we got here on time…"

"Water…water…" Reyson gasped out weakly.

"Water? Is that what you want, Reyson?" Tibarn asked gently.

This roused the heron prince, "YES WATER, BLAST IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN SAYING!" he screamed with out caring, then he realized what he just did and calmed down enough to say. "Uhm…yeah…please?"

Tibarn, not used to being ordered around or yelled at Reyson, drifted to the river in a confused daze. King Phoenicis took out his canteen and filled it with the clean river water and still dazed and confused returned to the sick heron.

"By the way…" Tibarn started as he watched Reyson. "What happened? Why did you collapse like that?"

"…It's nothing…really…" Reyson answered gulping down the water.

"Are you sure-"

Reyson held out the canteen, "Refill it."

The confused hawk king made another voyage yet, when he came back, the heron was nowhere in sight. This left Tibarn even more confused and dazed.

* * *

Don't ask…I worked on this really early in the morning when I'm not fully awake so you gotta bear with me… 


	3. Reminiscing Inside You

Disclaimer: I don't own FE PoR or anything. If I did you would not want to play it.

Duh…I guess no spoilers…I don't think…oh yeah, unless you didn't know Ilyana was a glutton. Yeah, and if you're a really obsessive Ilyana fan…I'm not sure you should read. But if you do have something against the bird tribe AND you're an Ilyana fan…maybe.

Yay! I'm back to horror again! Oh, but this is the last story…and again with the slight cannibalism! And OOC-ness! -And it gets dumber! And I have no flames yet!

* * *

**Reminiscing Inside You**

"How did this happen? It shouldn't have happened…if only two certain _hawks_ had been keeping watch properly instead of bickering over the first watch…" King Kilvas threw evil looks at the hawk king's eyes and ears.

"Don't be too hard on them Naesala…who knew they would be assaulted by someone who they had been keeping watch for? I was surprised too…" Tibarn answered placing a hand behind his neck.

Meanwhile, the 'eyes' had retreated to a corner and was in a hysteria, "Dark…dark is bad…dark makes you not see…not seeing is bad…haha…bad. Ahahaha…bad… AHAHAHAHAHA!" His one fantastic sense rendered useless and he was panicking. (Hey…I know you do this too. Jk.)

Ulki, watching this, sighed and mumbled, "He finally cracked…well…I knew my skill was more useful…"

Suddenly, in the pitch blackness, light poured in causing Janaff to quickly shield his eyes from harm and the others to groan. Reyson came tumbling down from that light cursing on his way. The gap quickly closed, and they were in the dark yet again.

"You too?" Tibarn asked. "Well, I guess this is her 5th meal now…"

"Curses! What was that monster? …And why are you all here?" Reyson squinted in the dark while rubbing his head. He could fully make out the shape of three of the bird tribe and one that looks awkwardly disfigured in one corner.

Naesala ran his fingers through his hair (like he does), "It's that repulsive little mage. Lemme clear it all up for you, my friend, we're eaten. We were swallowed alive. And now we shall be burned to death by her stomach acid and never get out to see daylight again, not that I care much for daylight."

'Never see daylight again…never see daylight again,' Naesala's face and voice echoed around Janaff's head…and yes, it drove him crazy.

"Rroar!" Janaff pounced on Naesala, thrashing at his head.

"Noooooooo! Not my hair! Please, anything but my hair!"

"Hey, shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way out of here sometime soon?" Tibarn asked. "You know…before the stomach acid burn us…" He walked backwards slowly as liquid formed from the wall. It sizzled a bit when it touched the tip of his boots.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea…" Reyson hovered a few inches into the air being careful to avoid any liquid from the ceiling. Ulki did the same.

"Wait…aren't you gonna help me? Wait, hey Tibarn? Oh come on…HELP!" Naesala was still pinned to the ground by the rabid young hawk-with-short-wingspan. The acid singed the tip of his hair. "Gack! My hair!" He forcefully pushed off the psychopath and tended his hair carefully. "It's okay now, my beautiful…it's okay. You're away from harm…yes…and no one can hurt you anymore as long as I'm here…" Naesala said while cradling his hair ignoring the 'WTF?' face Tibarn and Reyson was giving him.

This continued on for several more hours.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Reyson?" Ike searched around the camp for the White Prince with his staff officer behind him like usual. "…This is so unlike him to leave his tent without notice…Oh, Ilyana."

"Yes?" Ilyana turned around and walked over to the general.

"I didn't see you at breakfast either…that's unlike you," Ike stated.

"Oh…I just had quite a meal. Five helpings…was all…" Ilyana said smiling. She seemed unaware of the call for help echoing inside her.

"…I assume this is not a good thing," Soren said flatly.

"I assume you're right."

* * *

Finally done! I know, I know…it seemed…a bit… what do you call it? Off… but I'm working on something else too so yeah.

_Omake- (Extra)_

Rabies cause convulsions, inability to move, and **strange behavior**.


End file.
